walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginlief Jonsdatter (RP Chat Mk. 2)
Hailing from the frozen reaches of Norway and the time of the Vikings, this descendant of Nidhoggr isn't nearly as hot-blooded as such an origin might imply. Make no mistake, though - she isn't to be toyed with. After all, it is unwise to meddle in the affairs of dragons... Stat Card Name: Reginlief Jonsdatter (surname possibly a pseudonym, original Draconic name long lost to memory) Titles: '''None as of yet '''Age: '''1,118 years '''Height: '''5'8" while disguised, otherwise about 30' in length '''Weight: '''120 lbs when disguised, otherwise several tons '''DoB: February 29th, 896 CE Species: 'Frost Dragon (''Draco occidentalis magnus) '''Abilities: Breath Weapon (Ice), ice magic, flight, enhanced strength, shapeshifting (as all dragons can), amnesia-inducing beads Current Residence: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Norway, somewhere near Hafrsfjord '''Approximate Power Level: '''Possibly Stage 3? Flavor Text Continued '''Bio Hatching somewhere in the wilds of Norway in the midst of the Viking Age, Reginlief's first introduction to human affairs was the last great battle in the unification of Norway, at Hafrsfjord. She found in these first humans she had ever met qualities she appreciated - causes they would fight and die for, strong wills, and an adventurous spirit. For a time, she intermingled with the Norse, from Norway to Denmark and back again. It was in the city of Rogaland where she met a man named Thordvald Asvaldsson - father of the famous Erik the Red. She had found herself unusually fond of a few folk in Norway before (mostly women), but as young Erik grew, he would soon strike Reginlief's fancy in a way she'd never known before. Taking the form of one wild beast after another, she managed to shadow Thorvald's flight into exile in Iceland, taking an interest in the outlaw and his family. After Erik's outlawing in 982, but before his flight from Iceland, Reginlief managed to reveal herself to him (though in a form he would be comfortable with), handing him a token of her affection. However, she did not follow him to Greenland, preferring to watch from afar upon finding that Erik was already married. She did, covertly, keep an eye upon Erik's son, Lief, and her first encounter with Christianity was when the young explorer converted. Her watch over the family continued until the combination of Erik's death in 1000 and Thorvaldr Eiriksson's death at the hands of the people the Norse called Skraelingjar made it unbearable for her to observe further. Reginlief returned to Norway, demoralized and finding it difficult to continue mixing with the people as Christianity spread through Scandinavia. Eventually, she found herself striking a deal with a strange woman who gave her a set of enchanted beads. These beads would allow her to wipe herself and all things connected to her from someone's memory, but at a price: were someone to capture the beads from her, they would essentially become reins by which the holder could then control her utterly. It is unknown when exactly she made use of the beads and fled southeast from Scandinavia, but it was certainly before the establishment of the Archdiocese of Nidaros in 1154. It is also unknown when she arrived in what would become Gensokyo, save that it was before the formation of the Great Hakurei Barrier. Relations Fan Characters Henry Lambton - Mortal Enemy Canon Touhou Characters Canon Characters From Other Works Other Eiríkr Þorvaldsson - ''Unrequited object of affection '''Trivia' *Reginlief will often cover herself in a thin layer of frost when the temperature becomes uncomfortably warm for her. Given that a summer day is uncomfortably warm for her, it would take a silver tongue indeed to convince her to go to a hot spring or another such place. *Being a frost dragon, Reginlief is immune to such afflictions as frostbite and hypothermia. Were she ever to go there, she could float nude in the waters of Antarctica with no ill effects.